


Epiphany

by puriddy



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puriddy/pseuds/puriddy
Summary: Jinhyuk tidak mau minum karena mabuk akan menimbulkan masalah. Yah, tentu saja.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dnpruf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpruf/gifts).



Lee Jinhyuk hanyalah pemuda biasa. Selama 21 tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah macam-macam. Patuh nasehat orangtua. Bermain sewajarnya. Nakal ala kadarnya. Juga yang paling penting, tidak pernah melanggar hal di luar batas norma dan peraturan negara.

Hidupnya monoton. Pergi pagi ke sekolah, lalu langsung pulang ke rumah pada sore hari. Tetapi karena kali ini ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa, kesehariannya sedikit berubah. Hanya pulang sedikit lebih sore sesekali karena tugas kelompok. Itu pun selalu langsung pulang ke rumah. Jinhyuk bahkan sering menolak untuk minum jika ia diajak pergi ke bar seusai mengerjakan tugas oleh teman sekelompoknya. Padahal hidupnya membosankan, tapi ia menolak untuk sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa mewarnai harinya.

Entahlah, Jinhyuk hanya tidak ingin minum dengan mereka. Selain karena ia berpikir kalau mabuk akan menimbulkan masalah, di dalam kelompok itu ada Han Minki yang selalu berbicara kotor walaupun ia 100% sadar. Pemuda yang lebih pendek sepuluh senti darinya itu pernah masuk penjara karena mabuk. Han Minki adalah bukti nyata kalau mabuk itu hanya akan membuatmu mendapatkan musibah.

Hari ini, pemuda dengan rambut hitam mengilat itu sedang menunggu kelas berikutnya di perpustakaan fakultas. Mata tajamnya tidak pernah meninggalkan layar laptop. Terlihat sangat serius dan tidak bisa diganggu.

“ _Omo_ , nonton ulang _Frozen_ lagi?”

Jinhyuk melompat kaget. Ia kemudian membuka earphone dan menengok ke belakang. “Oh Haru-sshi,” desisnya.

Oh Haru. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata besar yang selalu dilindungi kacamata bingkai bulat itu adalah teman sefakultas Jinhyuk. Mereka bertemu saat inisiasi mahasiswa baru. Jinhyuk tersesat di jurusan Haru pada hari pertama masuk universitas. Pemuda itu tidak tahu hal tersebut dan mengikuti dengan khidmat inisiasi jurusan tetangganya di sebelah Haru yang sadar kalau orang di sebelah gadis itu tersasar. Baru saat tiba waktu istirahat, gadis itu memberitahu si pemuda kalau ia salah jurusan dan dengan baik hati mengantarkannya ke jurusan yang tepat.

Kalau Jinyuk mengingat hal itu lagi, rasanya malu sekali. Padahal hari itu ia sadar hanya ia sendiri yang memakai pita berwarna merah di kerumunan orang berpita pink di dada mereka. Tapi ia pikir, ia mungkin tidak mendengarkan kata ‘muda’ di belakang ‘merah’, jadi pemuda itu santai saja mengikuti inisiasi. Kenapa juga senior di garda depan jurusan tidak menegurnya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kesal.

Kini Jinhyuk memutar kursi menghadap Haru dan memandangnya lekat. Haru yang berdiri di depan jendela kaca besar perpustakaan yang menghadap ke taman tengah fakultas menjadi pemandangan yang sering ia lihat. Perpustakaan adalah tempat di mana mereka sering bertemu dan menjadi dekat. Bertemu gadis itu beberapa kali dalam seminggu sudah seperti rutinitas.

Ah, mungkin ini saatnya berkata kalau hidupnya tidak monoton lagi?

Haru yang sedaritadi hanya ditatap oleh Jinhyuk mengangkat alisnya, balas menatap dengan heran. “Apa, sih?” tegur gadis itu.

“Cuma melihatmu,” jawab Jinhyuk cepat diiringi dengan senyum kecil.

Semburat warna merah terhias di pipi si gadis. “Apa-apaan, Hyuk-a?”

Jinyuk tertawa. Pemuda itu kemudian menepuk kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. “Sini duduk, Haru-ya. Tidak capek apa berdiri terus? Lagipula hanya berdiri tidak akan membuatmu tambah tinggi.”

“Sial,” ujar Haru lalu menggetok kepala Jinhyuk. “Aku lebih tinggi kalau kamu duduk, Lee Jinhyuk!”

“Ooh, sebuah fakta!” pemuda itu tertawa lagi sambil mengelus kepalanya. “Tapi serius, pukulanmu lumayan juga. Coba kulihat, apa tanganmu itu tangan besi?”

“Nih,” Haru menodorkan kesepuluh jarinya tepat di depan muka Jinhyuk, “tangan besi yang terbungkus kulit manusia. Mau coba pukulanku lagi?”

“Enggak, trims,” ujar Jinhyuk diiringi cengiran khasnya. “Menunggu kelas selanjutnya?”

“Kelasku kosong. Aku ke sini untuk cari referensi tugas,” jawab Haru sambil mengeluarkan laptop. “Kamu? Numpang _wifi_ untuk _download_ ilegal film Disney?”

“Ya! Kamu juga sering _download_ ilegal serial drama luar, kan?”

“Sst! Jangan keras-keras! Sesama kriminal harus saling melindungi!”

Jinhyuk tertawa lagi, namun sedikit ditahan supaya volumenya tidak terlalu keras. Perpustakaan fakultas mereka tidak bisa dibilang sepi, tapi juga volume terlalu keras bisa menyebabkanmu ditendang keluar oleh pak petugas yang galak seperti nenek sihir.

“Haru-ya, fokus mengerjakan tugasmu saja. Jangan sering memerhatikanku seperti itu. Nanti aku malu.”

Haru mendelik tajam pada pemuda di sampingnya. “Jijik, tahu?”

Jinhyuk kembali melemparkan cengiran sebelum kembali fokus ke layar laptop. Baru saja ia memencet tombol _play_ untuk melihat Elsa dan Anna beraksi, benda persegi panjang di sebelah laptopnya bergetar heboh meminta untuk diperhatikan. Ada notifikasi _chat_ dari salah satu teman sekelompoknya.

“Haru-ya, kamu kenal Kim Seulgi?” tanya si pemuda tiba-tiba.

Haru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jinhyuk. “Kim Seulgi yang sejurusanmu? Kenal. Aku sekelompok dengannya tahun lalu di mata kuliah umum fakultas. Kenapa?”

“Dia _chat personal_ dan ngajak keluar bareng ke bar malam ini. Mau ikut?”

“Jinhyuk-a,” panggil Haru setelah gadis itu menghela napas panjang, “dia tidak ingin aku ikut, tahu?”

“Tahu dari mana?”

“Ya ampun, apa kamu benar-benar sepolos ini?” ujar Haru gemas. “Kim Seulgi _chat personal_. Ke bar. Malam ini. Coba pikir apa artinya Lee Jinhyuk?”

Jinhyuk memandang Haru heran. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Maksudku itu, dia mengajakmu kencan.”

“Ya ampun,” Jinhyuk terkekeh. “Enggak, Haru, ini taktik kelompok supaya aku datang ke acara minum kelompokku. Aku nggak pernah mau datang.”

“Kenapa?”

“Soalnya ada Han Minki. Ingat tidak kasus mahasiswa yang dipenjara semalaman karena merusak properti orang? Itu Minki.”

Haru kembali menghela napas. “Tapi, malam nanti cuma ada Kim Seulgi, tidak ada Minki.”

Jinhyuk menatap Haru lagi. Lama. Gadis itu tanpa sadar memainkan rambut dengan gugup. “Apa lagi? Jangan cuma menatapku begitu!”

“Aku cuma berpikir,” responsnya masih sambil menatap intens gadis di sebelahnya. “Mungkin aku bakal merasa lebih nyaman kalau kamu ikut?”

Haru berhenti memandang si pemuda dan memilih memerhatikan layar laptopnya. “Memang apa bedanya ada aku atau tidak?” sahutnya dengan suara kecil.

“Jelas beda,” ujar Jinhyuk lalu memainkan beberapa helai rambut Haru. “Soalnya kamu, kan, zona nyamanku.”

Oh, tentu saja bohong kalau wajah Haru tidak memerah.

***

_‘Jinhyuk, maaf, aku tidak bisa datang. Tugas di kelas terakhirku bagai neraka. Jadi aku harus mengerjakan secepatnya. Oh ya, datang saja ke tempat janjian dengan Seulgi. Sesekali mencoba hal baru tidak ada salahnya, kan? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf! ><’_

Sudah ratusan kali pemuda itu membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Haru sore tadi. Perasaan kecewa masih saja betah bertengger di hatinya.

Kali ini bukan hanya kecewa, tapi juga gelisah. Jinhyuk tidak pernah pergi ke bar. Ia juga tidak pernah pergi berdua saja dengan orang yang tidak sedekat itu dengannya. Kegelisahannya memuncak berlipat-lipat.

Setelah tiga menit menunggu dengan perasaan khawatir, Kim Seulgi akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia terlihat cantik dengan rambut digelung atas dan mantel panjang cokelat yang senada dipakai Jinhyuk. Kakinya yang dilindungi oleh _high heels_ lima senti itu melangkah cepat, sedikit berlari menuju pemuda yang menunggu di depan kaca sebuah mini _mart._

“Jinhyuk-sshi,” sapa Seulgi sambil tersenyum lebar, ”sudah menunggu lama?”

“Oh, tidak juga. Aku baru sampai,” respons Jinhyuk lalu balas tersenyum.

“Begitukah? Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, ayo masuk?”

Mereka berdua jalan bersisian. Bar yang mereka tuju hanya berjarak dua menit jalan kaki dari mini _mart_ tersebut. Bagi Jinhyuk, dua menit itu terasa bagai dua jam karena ia masih merasa canggung dengan Seulgi. Gadis itu pun belum berbicara apa-apa lagi. Mungkin alkohol akan menguarkan atmosfer canggung itu.

Sesaat tiba di tempat tujuan, Jinhyuk meneguk salivanya gugup. Bar sudah terlihat penuh di jam sembilan malam. Seulgi memandang pemuda itu sekilas, lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jinhyuk.

“Ayo, mungkin kita masih bisa dapat tempat duduk. Setidaknya di area bartender.”

Jinyuk pasrah saja ketika ia ditarik masuk ke dalam oleh Seulgi. Gadis itu lebih berpengalaman. Jadi, ia akan mengikuti alur saja.

Dengan lincah, Seulgi menerobos kerumunan orang yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan satu sama lain atau sedang berdansa. Mereka tiba di area bartender dan untungnya, masih tersedia beberapa bangku kosong.

“Dua _daiquiri_ ,” kata Seulgi pada seorang bartender. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Jinhyuk, “Tidak apa kupesankan yang sama denganku? Minuman ini benar-benar ringan.”

“Yah, oke,” ujar Jinhyuk ragu. Ia menyesal tidak mencari tahu jenis minuman di bar sebelum datang kemari.

Seulgi duduk di salah satu kursi, yang kemudian diikuti Jinhyuk. Pemuda itu menatap ke sekelilingnya. Terlalu penuh. Ia masih lebih menyukai perpustakaan fakultas dibanding bar.

Setelah puas mengamati sekeliling, matanya tertumbuk pada gadis di sebelahnya. Seulgi, gadis manis di angkatannya, sedang asyik memerhatikannya. “Kamu benar-benar seperti baru pertama kali ke tempat seperti ini.”

Jinhyuk terkekeh. “Apa kalian kalau minum-minum selalu pergi ke tempat seperti ini?”

Kini giliran Seulgi yang tertawa. “Tentu tidak. Kami lebih memilih _soju_ dibanding minuman seperti ini. Hari ini spesial, makanya kita ke sini.”

“Apa yang spesial?”

Bartender menempatkan minum pesanan Seulgi di depan mereka. “Dua _daiquiri._ ”

“Terima kasih,” ujar Seulgi lalu meminumnya pelan. “Coba saja, Jinhyuk. Ini enak dan satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk.”

“Oke.”

Jinhyuk mengambil gelas daiquiri-nya dan meneguk perlahan. “Oh?” responsnya, lalu meneguk lagi. “Enak juga.”

“Ya, kan?” kata Seulgi sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu menyesap minuman miliknya, lalu berdiri. “Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku ke kamar kecil dulu.”

Jinyuk mengangguk lalu menegak minumannya lagi. _‘Ah, beginikah alkohol?’_ pikirnya, lalu menegak dan menegak lagi.

“Pertama kali, ya?” sahut sebuah suara di sebelah Jinhyuk.

Pemuda yang sedang asyik menikmati minumannya itu mengalihkan pandangan kepada orang yang menganggunya.

 _‘Oh, sial,’_ batin pemuda itu. Siapa ini? Cantik sekali. Benarkah orang ini sedang berbicara pada Jinhyuk?

Orang itu memakai kemeja bagus dan terlihat mahal. Rambutnya pendek, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya kecil, dan matanya… Oh matanya! Keremangan di ruangan itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecantikan orang yang tengah memandanginya balik. Oh, Tuhan jahat sekali pada Jinhyuk kalau Ia sebenarnya bisa membuat orang secantik ini.

“ _Daiquiri_ itu minuman untuk para gadis. Orang sepertimu perlu mencoba _old fashioned_. Tenang saja, kutraktir. Satu _old fashioned_. Satu _scotch_.”

Jinhyuk masih menatap orang asing yang membelikannya minuman. Pemuda itu masih bisu.

Sadar hanya ditatap, orang asing nan cantik itu kembali menatap Jinhyuk sambil tersenyum dan berkata, “Oh, betapa lancangnya aku belum memperkenalkan diri.” Ia mengulurkan tangan. Wow, sungguh Tuhan tidak adil. Jari orang ini tak kalah cantik. “Wooshin.”

Ragu-ragu, pemuda itu mengamit tangan yang terjulur di depannya. “Jinhyuk.”

“Hmm, nama yang indah,” katanya sambil tersenyum miring. Orang bernama Wooshin itu menghabiskan tegukan terakhir cairan di gelasnya, kemudian mengendikkan kepala pada Jinhyuk. “Ayo pindah ke ujung sana. Di sini berisik.”

Jinhyuk bagai tersihir. Ia mengikuti saja ke mana Wooshin pergi. Lupa bahwa ia datang ke bar itu bersama orang lain.

Wooshin menepuk bangku di sebelahnya. “Di sini, Jinhyuk-sshi. Minuman kita juga sudah di sini.”

Jinhyuk lagi-lagi mengikuti saja kemauan Wooshin. Dengan patuh, ia duduk di sebelah pemuda cantik itu.

"Ini, _old fahioned,_ " katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelas dengan cairan berwarna lebih gelap dari gelas lainnya. 

Dengan ragu, ia mengambil gelas tersebut dan menyesapnya. Uh... rasanya lebih membakar dibanding gelas _daiquiri_ yang ia minum barusan. Ia meneguk lagi pelan-pelan dan mulai bisa menikmati minuman tersebut. Tanpa sadar, gelasnya sudah kosong saja.

Wooshin memerhatikan Jinhyuk yang tanpa sadar selalu menganalisis setiap tegukan dari minumannya. Wajar. Jinhyuk ini pemula. Masih terlihat polos. Benar-benar tipe kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana minumanmu? Suka?"

Jinyuk memandang ke samping. Ia melemparkan senyuman khas Jinhyuk yang bersahabat. "Agak pahit, tapi enak juga. Apa benar minuman seperti ini bisa membuatmu mabuk?"

"Tentu saja kalau toleransi alkoholmu payah atau kamu minum terlalu banyak."

"Begitukah?" tanya Jinhyuk polos. "Apa kamu suka minumanmu?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba pemuda polos itu membuat Wooshin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya, mau coba?"

"Bolehkah?"

Wooshin menyerahkan gelasnya yang disambut dengan gembira oleh Jinhyuk. Dengan cepat, Jinhyuk menegak banyak-banyak _scotch_ yang ia pegang. "Aak! Lebih pahit lagi dari minumanku tadi?" protesnya, namun kembali menyesap minuman itu.

Tentu saja pemandangan itu membuat si cantik menjadi geli. "Kenapa tetap lanjut? Katamu tadi pahit."

"Setelah tegukan kedua, minuman ini tidak terlalu buruk lagi."

Wooshin terkekeh. "Bagaimana dengan ciuman? Kau suka?"

Pertanyaan si cantik membuat Jinhyuk tersedak. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Ah, belum pernah ciuman?" tanya Wooshin menggoda. "Tapi kau baru saja melakukannya denganku secara tidak langsung."

Wajah Jinhyuk yang sudah memerah karena minuman keras, kini tambah memerah. "Ah, maaf. Kamu mau minumanmu lagi?"

Sambil tertawa kecil, Wooshin mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Jinhyuk padanya. Sambil melirik kecil, Wooshin berkata,

"Tapi aku lebih ingin ini."

Dunia Jinhyuk berputar. Dia tidak tahu kenapa kepalanya menjadi pening. Apa ini karena pengaruh alkohol? Apa toleransi badannya dengan alkohol benar-benar payah? Atau ini karena bibir Wooshin yang menempel pada bibirnya?

Jinhyuk tidak tahu kenapa ia membiarkan Wooshin melakukan ini padanya. Badan Jinhyuk menjadi kaku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tangannya berpegang erat pada dua sisi kursinya. Astaga, ia bisa saja mendorong si cantik menjauh karena ternyata badannya lebih kecil, tapi kenapa ia tidak melakukan itu?

Wooshin membuka matanya sedikit. Lucu sekali Jinhyuk, matanya terpejam erat, begitu pula bibirnya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Wooshin meremas rambut dan menggigit bibir bawah Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk yang kaget langsung membuka bibirnya dan mengerang, namun suaranya tertahan oleh kecupan Woohin yang lebih dalam.

Lebih dalam dan jauh lebih dalam lagi. Tanpa sadar, Jinhyuk mulai meraba punggung Wooshin yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Wooshin pun lebih aktif meremas dan menjabak rambut Jinhyuk saat ciuman mereka semakin liar.

Jinhyuk lebih dulu melepaskan diri karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Sementara Wooshin sudah mulai menjelajahi kuping Jinhyuk dengan lidahnya.

"Hei," bisik Wooshin sambil sesekali mengecup sisi kiri kepala Jinhyuk, "aku punya ruangan di lantai atas. Mau membuat masalah? Secara privat?"

Sambil menahan erangan, Jinhyuk tanpa sadar mengangguk. Ia menurut saja ketika Wooshin menariknya keluar dari area bar dan melangkah menuju lantai atas...

...ah, mabuk memang membuatmu mendapatkan masalah, bukan? Tapi, Jinhyuk pikir, _masalah_ itu bukan masalah besar. Rasanya, ia perlu merubah opininya.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Haru!!! Lanjut ngga nih?


End file.
